Kung Fu Panda: A Matter of a Grape
by Doctor Scraps
Summary: Po and Tigress share a moment over a bowl of grapes. May be a bit high concept for some, but please leave feedback if you enjoyed.


Doctor Whooves: The Daughter of the Sun

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan fiction.

By Doctor Scraps.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony is property of Hasbro. Doctor Who and associated elements are property of the British Broadcasting Company. The author claims no ownership. This work was written and intended for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter one- The Runaway Princess

…

Blackened, shriveled grass crunched underhoof. The plains stretched out for as far as the eye could see under the blackened void that shrouded the world overhead. Tree's reached out from the dead earth, like claws grasping vainly to perhaps tear away the eternal, starless night. This place had once been green…vibrant. Full of life. Before the darkness came. Before the Dalsteed came.

They had come without warning. No decree of war. The world of the Equines had been plunged into darkness, the sun banished. Then, through the darkness, the Dalsteeds appeared. Resistance was futile.

The full moon shined down as a mockery. Never moving, never waxing nor waning. A crown jewel from the onyx spire from where the Dalsteed ruled. Like a watchful eye for any pony that would dare to break doctrine, and disobey their masters.

…

The filly was a fool to make this journey alone. She knew this. She should have turned back and returned to the fleet, she had had numerous chances and opportunity. But her pride would not allow retreat. And now, even if she could, escape was an impossibility. Not with what was at stake. There were ponies who depended on her, much more than the native Earth Ponies who now suffered the cruel Dalsteed rule. Many of her own people, the Alicorn Dominion, were trapped under this impenetrable barrier of night. Alicorn magic was at work…No other power in the universe could keep the cycles of a planet at bay. Not even the Dalsteeds dark machinations could dominate the celestial elements. There was only one that the filly knew, and it broke her heart when she thoughts of it.

Eldest Princess Nocturna, the current reigning Night Mare. A Night Mare was in charge of the rising and setting of the moon, and the unveiling of the stars beyond. It was a powerful responsibility that coincided with the Sun Bringer, who rose and set the sun. Without this duality, the ecology of a world could be thrown into disharmony.

Third Princess Celestia had heard many rumors in her father court aboard the Home-ship. Some feared Nocturna was being held prisoner in the Dalsteeds dark tower, preventing her from breaking the spell of night. Others believed, she had aligned herself with the Dalsteed instead. An act of rebellion, and treason. Her father would hear none of it, and was hesitant to move their forces through the barrier, for fear for the life of his eldest daughter, and the loss of the Lunar Essence, the power that gave the Night Mare ability to control the heavens.

While the old stallions and fretted mares of the Council on the Home-ship argued, ponies were suffering. Celestia's sister was suffering. She was not going to sit by, and be a good little foal, when she could be doing something about it instead.

…

Granted, she was a proud filly. A pride that had gotten her into messes like this before. And in her hindsight, she could have at least not dashed off on her own. She was now cold, alone, and tired. A single filly on her own, against the entire Dalsteed presence. She settled against some rocks near the base of a hill to gather her strength and thoughts.

"Oooh, I've really mucked it up this time…" She whined to herself, looking up at the pale blue star that hovered overhead. It was like no moon she had ever witnessed. It held an ominous countenance. Like it was staring at her, watching her every move. That was not her sisters moon. Nocturna's moon was always bright and cheerful, framed by brilliantly crafted constellations. Her eyes then fell on the silhouette of the tower. "How am I supposed to get in there…?"

She nestled down, staring at the tower in frustration. She was fairly adept at sneaking around the Home-ship undetected. The difference being, if she was caught sneaking around on the Home-ship, the royal guard were very unlikely to take action against her, and actually was a source of amusement. Here, however…her life was very much on the line. Detection was fatal.

Her gaze fell to the ground, and let off a heavy sigh. The filly in her just wanted to go home. To return to her mothers chambers and hide under her thick quilts. But the Celestia in her, it scolded her for being weak. Nocturna was not going to save herself…She would find a way. Somehow…

It was then, she noticed a shape not far away, nestled under what had once been a magnificent tree. She tilted her head curiously. She could see wings…

"A Pegasus…?" She sat up some, glancing around to check for any Dalsteed patrols, before cupping her hoofs in front of her mouth. "Psst! You there!"

No response. A sense of dread crept over Celestia. "A-are you hurt? Are you okay over there?" Again, her words were met with only silence. Swallowing, she got up and slowly made her way to the tree. The Pegasus had it's back to her, and she nudged at it gently. "S-sir…?"

That was when the smell hit her. The smell of burnt feathers and superheated ozone. Horror washed over her as she slowly began to back peddle. "N-no!"

"HALT!" A deep, rumbling voice called to her, a pale red light falling upon Celestia as she froze. She cold make out the form of a full grown stallion, or at the very least, a pony-shaped shadow, the outline of it's form wavered and flickered. For eyes, she could only make out a single point of red light. A Dalsteed… "YOU-ARE-AN-UNAUTHORIZED-EQUINE! STATE-YOUR-INTERNMENT-IDENTIFICATION-NUMBER!"

Celestia wanted to run, but her mission kept her in place. Her sister depended on her. She also knew she had no chance of outrunning or outflying a Dalsteeds attack. "I-I am P-princess C-c-c-celestia of the Alicorn Dominion! I demand t-t-to be brought to my sister, Lady Nocturna!"

The light flickered off. For a moment, Celestia was beginning to think this was going to work out after all…Until from somewhere from the Dalsteeds chest, a small beam of light targeted Celestia, just between hers eyes.

"YOUR-REQUEST-IS-DENIED." There was a sense of twisted mirth the otherwise monotone growl that emanated from the Dalsteed. "PREPARE-TO-BE-EXTERMINATED!"

Celestia screamed, throwing up her hooves to shield herself to prepare for the end to come. She clenched her eyes and filled her thoughts with fond memories of her family and friends, of whom she would miss dearly. She was able to name each and every one of them before she realized that her death should have come sooner. She also realized, the Dalsteed was screaming.

…

The light of the lantern hit the Dalsteed like an energy shot. It writhed in the pool of ultra-violet light, the metal carapace hissing and whining, while the shadows of it's body turned to vapor, silencing it's cries, leaving naught but a husk of black metal.

Celestia held her guard, afraid to look.

"Are you alright, little girl?" A voice asked. A gentle voice. A friendly one. She cracked an eye and looked up to see an earth pony, a light grey one with a curly mess of brown mane atop his head. He trailed behind him an immensely long scarf that measured two ponies long. She nodded, then looked to the Dalsteed, smoke still wafting off of it as it sat in the lanterns light.

"I-is…it dead?" She asked.

"Him?" The pony stated calmly, glancing back at the sizzling remains. "Oh he'll be fine. It takes more than a lantern to kill a Dalsteed." He trotted over to it, giving it a hoof in the side. "Psychic entities. Like snails, really. They retreat back into their shells when overcome. But, get inside. Where there's one, it's patrol is bound to not be far behind."

"Inside?" Celestia glanced around. The stallion nodded his head to a curious blue door, a white light pulsing over it. "Police Box" was spelled out in big white letter. It stuck out prominently, so much that Celestia was certain she would have seen it before. She however didn't see any reason to argue. It was either the door or the Dalsteeds, by much as she knew. She hurriedly pushed through the door while the stallion grabbed his lantern between his teeth and followed.

…

"It's…" Celestia was at a loss for words as she pulled off her cloak, now in a warmer, cozier climate, completely missing the coat rack by the door, revealing her petit wings, alabaster coat and azure and orange mane, her jaw slack and eyes wide in foalish amazement. The door she had run through had looked as though it was part of a fairly small box…The room she was now standing it nearly dwarfed her own bedroom. The walls were white with honeycomb relief's, a dais in the middle with a pulsing gemlike device on top of it. The dais itself was covered in buttons and switches.

"Bigger on the inside? You could say that." The pony had tossed off the scarf and was trotting up to the dais, flipping switches and turning knobs. The gem in the center pulsed and it let out a terrible sound that Celestia compared to the death throws of certain varieties of sea-mammals.

"What is this place?" Celestia asked, trotting about in wonder.

"This, my dear, is the Tardis, I am called The Doctor, you are Princess Celestia, and you are going home."

"Home?" Celestia panicked. "But my sister! She's still trapped with those monsters!"

"Your sister…?" The Doctor paused, eyeing her over.

"Princess Nocturna! The Dalsteed are using her to keep the moon in place! Please, mister, you have to help me find her!" Celestia pleaded, rearing up and grasping The Doctors hoof, eyes on the verge of crying. "They'll do terrible things to her if my father does anything! I have to save h-mmph." Celestia suddenly found herself more intrigued by the sudden cherry flavor that filled her mouth with every chew after The Doctor had slipped a small red chewy on her tongue. "…W-what is this?"

"A Salty Baby. I prefer the orange variety myself. Do you feel better?" The Doctor asked, patting her on her blue and orange cream colored mane. Celestia shrugged away from him, taking a touch of offense from being treated like a foal.

"Please, Mister Doctor…My sister is in danger. Everyone thinks she's the reason the Dalsteed invaded!" Celestia's eyes burned with determination. The Doctor had to admire her bravery, even for one so young for which bravery was very fragile.

"I'll do what I can, your highness…But you are going home."

"No it has to be me!" Celestia stamped her hoof.

"And why is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because…I'm the only one who can stop this!" Celestia turned about and raised her wing, facing her flank towards The Doctor, displaying rather unceremoniously the Sun Sigil she bore.

…

…

"…The Sun Bringer lives…" A delicate voice echoed in the darkness of the onyx chamber. Moonlight spilled in through the open, circular roof, illuminating the throne, upon which sat a dark and slender form, the black coated mare's eyes glared upon the holographic image of a Dalsteed before her. All around her, Dalsteeds stood guard, the servants, Pegasus and Unicorn alike, cowered at their mistress's aura glowed a midnight blue around her in her wrath, her mane, a cloud of stars, billowing. "Explain your failure."

The flickering image of the Dalstead lowered it's singular cyclopic eyestalk, dropping onto it's forelegs. "I-WAS-TAKEN-BY-SURPRISE-MISTRESS. I-AM-PREPARED-FOR-PUNISHMENT!"

"As you should. Return to the citadel immediately. You shall be made an example of. " Nocturna mused, with almost a hint of glee in her cold features. Her crimson eyes then darted to a lowly Earth Pony, who scraped and bowed.

"…Lady Nocturna, but…that's your sister!" The pony stammered, shrinking away as Nocturna's aura flared.

"How dare you question my decisions, you insolent vermin!" Nocturna rose from her throne, eyes aglow.

"Forgive me, mistress! I will never speak out of turn again! Please!" The pony cowered, curling his hooves over his head. Nocturna bent before him, her aura dwindling, the wisps of her mane caressing the frightening earth pony.

"I know you won't…" She said softly, in an almost parental tone. "…your mistress forgives you."

The pony looked up to her, smiling nervously. "…T-thank you, mistress…"

"Take him to the indoctrination labs." Nocturna rose and turned her back on the smaller pony, as two Dalsteeds flanked him.

"No! Please, mistress! Anything but that!" The pony cried out as the Dalsteeds dragged him across the onyx floor, hooves scrapping the reflective tile.

"Let it be a lesson to all of you!" Nocturna growled as she sat upon her throne. "By all means, I should have each and every one of you cursed flesh bags indoctrinated! But know that I am merciful…And I will not punish the many for the stupidity of the few…"

The assembled servants all bowed and muttered their thanks for Nocturna's mercy, before they all began to scurry off to fulfill their tasks, eager to get as far away from the throne as possible. Nocturna was grateful for the absence of their abhorrent presence, able to close here eyes for but a moment.

Her eyes suddenly clenched, overcome with a sudden trembling spell. She growled and wrapped her arms around herself, pain searing through her. Then, she opened her eyes…and looked upon the moon with brilliant midnight blue eyes, made misty by tears that flowed freely, the throne room filled with loud sobbing before another spell of trembling and a howl of pain turned her eyes crimson and her tears black.

"…That's enough out of you!" Nocturna hissed, still trembling. She gasped for breath to calm herself. She wiped her tears away, but they kept spilling forth. Such a weak body…

…

…

It was called Village 1, a town now serving as an internment camp, nestled in the valley that rested in the shadow of the Tower. The streets were nearly deserted save for the odd Dalsteed patrol horse. No lights shined in the windows, they were all boarded up. Strict law forbid any lights brighter than the pale blue floating orbs to light the streets used by the Dalsteed. Notices were posted everywhere to all to see describing the strict curfew and the slew of laws to keep the residents in line. Celestia pondered what the village had been like before the invasion, as she and The Doctor hunkered down in an alley where they had parked the Tardis, both dressed in long brown coats and dark colored wide brimmed hats.

"This is dangerous…Couldn't you have gotten us closer to the Tower?" Celestia asked, eyes peering out from under the hat brim.

"…Never that simple, my dear." The Doctor peaked around the corner. "There is a field up preventing an immediate approach. If anything alien, or not with a proper transponder code gets too close, it would trigger their defenses…"

Celestia thought about that, a sudden melancholy mixing into her tone. "…Like Pegasus?"

The Doctor paused, taking a moment to get what she was saying. "…yes…Quite like Pegasus."

"So then…why are we here?" Celestia peaked around The Doctor, who put a hoof on her head to tell her to keep down.

"There's a flight platform for the Dalsteed's carriers…Where there's a flight platform, there's bound to be a transponder code." The Doctor said.

"Why would they need a flight platform here?" Celestia asked. It didn't make much sense.

"Good question…Very good question…" The Doctor mused.

Suddenly, there was a loud creak behind them. When they turned to look, a frail looking mare was motioning for them to come in. "Are you daft? Get inside before a patrol finds you!"

…

"Construction, you say?" The Doctor asked as their host poured him and Celestia a cup of tea.

"Everyday, in the morning, they gather the colts and stallions." She said solemnly as she took her seat. "Some days they're gone till late, some times for days. Last time, my poor Pestle was gone for seven days, and barely was allowed a day of rest before they took him again." She wept.

Celestia wanted to cry as well. "T-that's terrible…What are they making them do?"

The mare wiped her eyes. "Pestle…mentioned that some days they mine…Those are the short shifts…The long one's, they're taken to the Tower, and melt the ore they mine up to make walls and pillars…And that's just Earth Ponies…The Unicorns are lucky…They have magic, you know. They get to work in the Labs in the Tower, and get to come home whenever they feel like it. And we toil and scrape just to stay out of harms way…No offense, child…" The mare nodded to Celestia's horn.

"I'm not a unicorn, I'm a-" Celestia started, but the Doctor pulled her hat down over her head.

"What time did you say the ponies are rounded up?" He asked.

"Mid-day is when the Earth Ponies are brought in…Unicorns, as I said, they just come and go, and lord it over the rest of us." The mare said.

Celestia fidgeted. Everything was far worse than any of her fathers scouts had made mention of. She wanted to ask the mare about her sister, whether it really was Nocturna's doing. But, she worried that she would get the answer she sought, but it wouldn't be the answer she wanted. So for now, she played the part of the good little filly and drank her tea.

…

The mare was kind enough to give them room and board for the evening, since her husband was still gone to toil for the Dalsteeds. Celestia peaked out of the second story window, watching for the black and shadowy equines to pass, gasping and shivering when off in the distance she heard the sound of a Dalsteeds canon go off.

"Rest while you can, Tia." The Doctor was laying on the bed, the hat pulled over his eyes. "Tomorrow we put our plan into action and get us into the tower."

"What plan?" Celestia took a seat on the bed. She didn't feel like sleeping. She was too filled with the want to find Nocturna and set matters straight, fear, and being surrounded by things that would shoot her as soon as look at her.

The Doctor was already snoring. Celestia huffed and laid down, trying to pretend the quilt was her mothers, where she often crawled into when she couldn't sleep. She tried to relax, but she felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Uncertainty. That was what this feeling was called. She was beginning to think she should have returned to the Home-ship as the Doctor had originally sought to do. She would be in her mothers arms right now, safe and sound. But…here she was, with a strange pony she knew nothing about…surrounded by danger, and her sisters life on the line…

Sleep…Certainly you jest…

…

To be continued…


End file.
